elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wyzwanie dla płatnerza (Oblivion)
Wyzwanie dla płatnerza Treść Wyzwanie dla płatnerza Mimofon Trzysta lat temu, gdy Katariah została Cesarzową, pierwszą i ostatnią Dunmerką, która zawładnęła całym Tamriel, napotkała ona opór ze strony Rady Cesarstwa. Nawet po tym, jak przekonała ona Radę, że jest najlepszą kandydatką na pozycję regenta, póki nie zostanie uleczony obłęd jej męża Pelagiusa, konflikt nie ustawał. W szczególności sprzeciwiał się jej książę Vengheto, Thane Minglumire, któremu ogromną przyjemność sprawiało wywlekanie na wierzch braku wiedzy Cesarzowej o sprawach praktycznych. Przy okazji, o której mowa, Katariah i Rada dyskutowali o niepokojach na Czarnych Mokradłach i masakrze cesarskich wojsk niepopdal wioski Armanias. Miękka ziemia bagien i gorący klimat, szczególnie w lecie, naraziłyby żołnierzy na niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby użyli oni swych zwykłych pancerzy. -Znam bardzo sprytnego płatnerza - rzekła Katariah. -To Hazadir, Argonianin, który dobrze zna teren, na którym będzie walczyć nasza armia. Poznałam go w Vivec, gdzie był niewolnikiem mistrza płatnerskiego, nim przeniósł się do Cesarskiego Miasta jako wyzwoleniec. To on powinien zaprojektować pancerze i broń na tę kampanię. Minglumire szczeknął pogardliwym śmiechem: -Chce, by niewolnik projektował uzbrojenie naszych oddziałów! Sirollus Saccus to najlepszy płatnerz w Cesarskim Mieście. Każdy o tym wie. Po długiej dyskusji zdecydowano, że dwaj płatnerze beą konkurować o cesarskie zlecenie. Rada wybrała też dwóch wojowników o równej sile i umiejętnościach, Nandora Beraida i Raphalasa Eula, by starli się w bitwie, używając uzbrojenia wykonanego przez właściwych konkurentów. Płatnerz, który wykonał pancerz zwycięskiego wojownika, miał otrzymać zlecenie. Zdecydowano, że Beraida będzie zbroił Hazadir, a Eula -- Saccus. Walka miała się odbyć za siedem dni. Sirollus Saccus wziął się natychmiast do roboty. Wolałby mieć więcej czasu, lecz rozumiał naturę próby. Sytuacja w Armanias była bardzo pilna. Cesarstwo musiało prędko wybrać płatnerza, a gdy już go wybierze, będzie on musiał jak najszybciej stworzyć dla armii udającej się na Czarne Mokradła najwspanialsze pancerze. Cesarstwo nie szukało zatem po prostu najlepszego rzemieślnika. Szukało najbardziej wydajnego. Saccus ledwie zaczął rozgrzewać w parze półcalowe paski z drewna czarnego dziewiczego dębu, by pozaginać je tak, aby okrywały stawy, gdy zabrzmiało pukanie do drzwi. Jego pomocnik, Phandius, wprowadził do środka gościa. Był to szczupły jaszczuroczłek o pospolitych oznaczeniach na łuskach, zielonkawym kołnierzu i błyszczących czarnych oczach, odziany w brunatny płaszcz. Był to Hazadir, ulubiony płatnerz Katariah. -Chciałem życzyć panu powodzenia w -- przepraszam, czy to ebon? Tak było w istocie. Saccus, gdy tylko dowiedział się o konkursie, kupił najlepszy ebon, jaki można było dostać w Cesarskim Mieście i zaczął go przetapiać. Zwykle oczyszczanie rudy trwało dobre sześć miesięcy, ale miał nadzieję, że masywny piec konwekcyjny, w którym płonął biały, czarodziejski ogień, skróci tę procedurę do trzech dni. Saccus z dumą pokazał konkurentowi pozostałe nowinki w swoim warsztacie: zbiorniki z kwasowym wapnem, które pozwalało osiągnąć niewiarygodną ostrość dai-katany; alkavirski piec i szczypce, których używał, by wielokrotnie zaginać ebon. Hazadir roześmiał się. -Był pan w mojej kuźni? To dwa malutkie, zadymione pokoje. Ten z przodu to sklep. Na zapleczu mam popękane zbroje, kilka młotów i piec. To wszystko. Oto pański konkurent o kontrakt wart miliony w złocie. -Z pewnością Cesarzowa ma dobry powód, by zawierzyć panu wyposażenie jej oddziałów - odparł uprzejmie Sirollus Saccus. Widział przecież warsztat konkurenta i wiedział, że Hazadir mówi prawdę. Była to żałosna kuźnia w najgorszej dzielnicy, w której bywali tylko najmniej poważani spośród poszukiwaczy przygód, by załatać pancerz czy naprawić wygięty sztylet. Saccus zdecydował, że mimo, iż jego rywal nie był dla niego żadnym konkurentem, i tak zrobi najlepszą zbroję, na jaką go stać. Właśnie takie myślenie sprawiło, że stał się najlepszym płatnerzem w Cesarskim Mieście. Z dobroci serca (i niekłamanej dumy) Saccus pokazał Hazadirowi, jak należy pracować w prawdziwej, profesjonalnej kuźni. Argonianin stał się uczniem Saccusa, pomagając mu oczyścić rudę ebonu, kuć ją i zaginać, gdy ostygła. W ciągu kilku dni razem stworzyli piękną dai-katanę, tak ostrą, że można nią było skrócić brwi komarowi, zaklętą przez jednego z cesarskich magów bitewnych, by płonęła żywym ogniem; wykonali też pancerz z drewna, skóry, srebra i ebonu, który wytrzymałby napór wichrów Otchłani. W dniu, w którym miała się odbyć bitwa, Saccus, Hazadir i Phandius skończyli polerować zbroję i przyprowadzili Raphalasa Eula, by ją przymierzył. Dopiero wtedy Hazadir wrócił do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że Nandor Beraid wkrótce przybędzie do jego warsztatu po swoje wyposażenie. Dwaj wojownicy stanęli przed obliczem Cesarzowej i Rady na arenie, która została nieco zalana wodą, by lepiej udawać tereny Czarnego Mokradła. Od chwili, gdy Saccus ujrzał Eula w jego pancerzu z ciężkiego ebonu, z płonącą dai-kataną, naprzeciw uzbrojonego we włócznię Beraida w jego zakurzonej i zardzewiałej zbroi z łusek podobnych do pancerza jaszczura, wiedział już, kto zwycięży. I nie pomylił się. Pierwszy cios dai-katany wgryzł się w miękką tarczę Beraida, bo nie była wykończona metalem, który mógłby odbić ostrze. Nim Eul zdołał wyciągnąć miecz, Beraid wypuścił z rąk płonącą tarczę, w której wciąż tkwiła dai-katana, i począł wbijać włócznię w przerwy między płytami ebonowego pancerza Eula. Ten wreszcie wyciągnął swój miecz ze zniszczonej tarczy i ciął Beraida, ale jego lekki pancerz był łuskowaty i kanciasty i ataki odbijały się od niego, a płomienie dai-katany gasły w wodzie. Gdy Beraid uderzył Eula w stopy, ten padł w miękkie błoto i nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Cesarzowa ogłosiła Beraida zwycięzcą, by oszczędzić jego przeciwnikowi dalszych upokorzeń. Hazadir otrzymał cesarskie zlecenie i dzięki jego znajomości argoniańskiej taktyki, uzbrojenia i sposobów walki przeciw nim, opracował narzędzia wojny, które pozwoliły stłumić powstanie w Armanias. Katariah zdobyła szacunek Rady -- nawet Thane'a Minglumire'a, choć przyznawał się do tego niechętnie. Sirollus Saccus udał się do Morrowind, by nauczyć się tego, czego nauczył się tam Hazadir, i słuch po nim zaginął. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki